Kallen Kozuki
"Snap out of it, Lelouch! You're Zero now! You have an obligation! You have to live up to the dreams you once gave us all! So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can! We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it!" - Kallen Kozuki Kallen Kōzuki (紅月カレン Kōzuki Karen) is one of the main characters featured in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, as well as one of the two protagonists of Code Geass: Lancelot & Guren. She is officially known as Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト Karen Shutattoferuto), and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden Japanese name during her revolutionary (now military) activities. Ami Koshimizu won "Best Actress in supporting role" for her role as Kallen at the first Seiyuu Awards in 2007. Kallen was awarded 8th place in the 29th Anime Grand Prix, then 17th and 16th, respectively, in the following two. Personality Kallen is a strong-willed, determined, loyal and brave individual who also can be quite short-tempered, forceful and somewhat impulsive. Despite her tough attitude, Kallen is actually quite sensitive, compassive and truly gentle, however after the death of her brother she doesn't show this side much any more. Her brother's death has also affected her relationship with her parents, though over time Kallen begins to renew her relationship with her mother, and like her brother, she becomes one of Kallen's reasons to liberate Japan. Her relationship with her father, both before and after Britannia took over Japan, is never revealed, though she has referred to him as "dad" on one occasion, implying that their relationship is (or at least was) probably positive. While being both Japanese and Britannian, Kallen had the ability to live a normal life. However, she refused to fully accept her Britannian side as it would mean abandoning her Japanese friends, people, and self; thus making her one of the few selfless characters in all the series. On multiple occasions at the beginning of the series, she had claimed that she hates Britannians, though that was clearly an exaggeration as Kallen has been seen caring about Britannian civilians on multiple occasions, a prime example being her visible concern for the Student Council during the Lake Kawaguchi incident. Her character arc can be summarized as thus: she transforms from an emotional, somewhat prejudice, untrusting girl in a tawdry rebellion into a confident, capable fighter with a much stronger sense of justice and morality, willing to put aside her feelings and interests to protect those she loves and cares about. At Ashford Academy, Kallen was forced to hide her identity in order to avoid suspicion, which caused her to change her hairstyle and her true personality. Whereas normally Kallen is powerful, confident, willful, and Japanese-favoring, at school she was a milquetoast, withdrawn ill girl who didn't speak up very much (the ill part was to hide her recreational activities as a Black Knight). In spite of this, she was welcomed fondly into the Student Council, which becomes a significant factor in her character development. However, when she felt under suspicion, Kallen often readied the knife that she conceals in a small pink pouch, showing what she would do to keep her identity secret. After finally changing Britannia's political system and gaining liberty for Japan due to Zero and his closest allies, Kallen begins to show her true feisty nature as her school while still being a member of the Black Knights. In battle, Kallen is aggressive (this could be due to the fact that her weapons are mainly-close range), often ruthless, and very opportunistic. Her code name, Q-1, is a shortened version of the "Queen" on a chessboard, the strongest piece in a chess game. She is very confident in her Knightmare piloting capabilities as well as her own abilities and rightfully so - her Guren annihilated most of Cornelia's forces during the Battle of Narita, and could even defeat two powerful Knights of the Round at later battles. However, despite being one of the very best pilots in the series, if not the very best, she is not indestructible; as shown by her eventual capture in R2. Gallery Kallen0.jpg 1428756668_260885999.jpg 2tXfo82.png 1dda4b807fef.jpg 476-1528202568.jpg 1922.jpg 432398558.jpeg afd0607de62b.jpg Code-Geass-_-Kallen-code-geass-27926509-1366-768.jpg Code-Geass-24_138.png GeE95Zr.jpg Q5eqONm.jpg codegeasstr44.jpg bbfe0a494db2c9f3af258967b108fb342c166ad5_hq.jpg 6b620e5acad3.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Chracters from the Code Geass Universe Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Pilots Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ami Koshimizu Category:Abyssal Punishers Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Karen Strassman